With the development and propagation of vehicles using electric energy, interest in a safety-enhanced secondary battery has been increasing. For example, a commercialized lithium ion secondary battery has been used a liquid electrolyte that is volatile and vulnerable to heat, and a lithium ion secondary battery may have higher energy density. Accordingly, the lithium ion secondary battery always may have a risk of ignition and explosion. As a result, an all-solid battery with low explosion risk and high thermal stability has been in the spotlight.
In the related art, a pressing process has been applied to improve a contact between an all-solid electrolyte and an electrode when the all-solid battery is manufactured, and at this time, an edge portion of the electrode may be detached in the process of being pressurized under a high-pressure condition to cause a short-circuit of the battery. As a result, it may be required to manufacture the all-solid battery by ensuring insulation performance of the edge portion of the all-solid battery.
In the related art, for example, a technique for securing insulation performance of the edge portion of the all-solid battery by inserting an insulator into an edge portion of an electrode has been disclosed. However, when the battery is pressurized in the battery manufacturing process, the edge portion may be detached, the insulator itself may be broken, and thus, the short-circuit problem of the edge portion has not been fundamentally solved.
In addition, a technique that can prevent a short-circuit by attaching an electrode detachment portion to a tape using a pouch containing the tape has been disclosed, but there may be a high possibility of causing a short-circuit due to a gap between the pouch and the edge portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.